


Laser Tag

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur play laser tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly idea I had.

Arthur and Merlin were walking backwards. They both shouted and spun around quickly guns pointed.

“Merlin.” Arthur said.

“Arthur.” Merlin replied.

“I believe that we’re the last two left. So much for Gwaine saying that he was the best and could take all of us down.” 

Merlin nodded. “I think so too. I’ve been walking around aimlessly for the past twenty minutes until we crashed.”

“So…how do we do this? Old western style? Ten paces, count to three, and quickdraw?”

Merlin bit his lip thinking, eyes roaming up and down Arthur’s body. “You know…this get up suits you.”

Arthur paused confused and quirked his eye brow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You look quite fit in it.”

“Thanks…uh…you don’t look so bad yourself?” Arthur said, taking this moment to trail his eyes over Merlin’s body.

“Thanks.” Merlin said smirking. Before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin leaned in and captured Arthur’s lips.

Arthur stood there shocked eyes wide. He had wanted to kiss Merlin for ages but never actually imagined doing so. Before he could shut them and kiss the him back the idiot pulled away, smirked and shot him.

“DAMMIT MERLIN!” Arthur shouted, as Merlin turned around and walked away. “That’s cheating! I demand a rematch!!!”


End file.
